A Victorian Witch
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: Lady Edith Crawley has always been odd. (this is a Harry potter and Downton Abbey co but it focuses more on Downton Abbey)
1. Chapter 1

Edith Crawley had always been the odd one out. Had been for as long as she could remember. While both of her sisters were dark haired beauties she was the fair haired plain one. While people were always drawn to her sisters people usually ignored Edith. Or even forgot that she was there entirely. It didn't help that she was odd. She didn't understand it but strange things always happened to her. Especially during a fight with her older sister Mary. That didn't help her in the least. Mary was always calling her a freak while her younger sister, Sybil, always looked at her oddly. Although she was nice to her she still found the things that happened odd. And her parents and grandmother were always wary around her. They were afraid to upset her just in case something happened. The only person comfortable around her was Mrs. Hughes, the head housemaid.

Edith woke up on her eleventh birthday as she always did in the nursery. She couldn't wait to get her own room like Mary had. But her nanny had told her parents that being near her sister might help curb the strange occurrences. Naturally her parents agreed, much to Edith's chagrin. But this birthday was different. She could feel it in her very blood. For some reason instead of groaning as her nanny woke her up she nearly jumped out of bed and was jumpy as Anna ,the newest maid, dressed her for the day. Her nanny watched her amused. It was odd yet welcome to see the young girl so happy. She simply wished the same could be said for the still sleeping Sybil.

Once Edith was dressed and both of the girls ate their breakfast they raced down the stairs together giggling madly together. Edith tripped on the way down and seemed to bounce down the rest of the way. She stood up again and smoothed down her dress. She was frustrated that she had done another odd thing. She should've been very hurt but instead she simply bounced the rest of the way down. Sybil raced down to her sister worried as she made sure she was ok. Edith assured her that she was fine and tried to brush it off but unfortunately they had had an audience. One Robert Crawley.

Robert had watched his daughters race happily together with a smile on his lips. He loved to see his girls so happy and carefree but he had immediately panicked when Edith tripped and was about to get her when the oddest thing happened. She bounced. His daughter had bounced a good five steps. It was another odd thing to add to the ever growing list.

Ever since she was a little thing with bouncy blonde curls he had seen strange things happen when she became upset and frightened. But he had hoped that after he came back from the war the year previous the strange things would have stopped. But unfortunately they had not.

He loved his daughter he really did. But the odd things had to be stopped. But how? He simply didn't know. All he knew was that his mother's asylum idea was not something he would even consider. Keeping her in the estate was one thing but locking her up far away was not going to happen.

He cleared his throat to let his youngest two daughters know he was there. Edith spun around and paled. "Good morning Papa." she said unsurely while her little sister ran to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Robert hugged his youngest daughter and kissed the top of her head before going to Edith. "Good morning and happy birthday love." he said with a soft smile towards his daughter.

Edith smiled back at her father. She loved to see her father smile at her especially after an odd thing. It made her feel normal. Special even.

Robert wasn't sure what to do or say next so he simply turned around and went to the library to work on estate business.

Edith frowned and angrily wiped her unwanted tears away. She wished he wasn't so awkward towards her. Sybil gave her sister a sympathetic smile and went back to the nursery for their morning lessons.

Edith went back to the nursery and did her lessons with her sister. Maybe later on the day would get better.

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! I will update once a week. This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls finished with their morning lessons they left the confines of the nursery and went to find their mother. Sybil wanted to see what their eldest sister was up to but Edith didn't want Mary to ruin her day.

Cora Crawley sat in the parlor reading a letter while Mary Crawley sat on a stool by her mother's chair reading a book. Cora was having a good morning and was excited for dinner later on. She had planned a lovely birthday dinner for her darling Edith. There was to be all of her favorites with presents afterwards. She hoped her daughter would like it.

When the door opened to reveal two young girls Cora smiled and held out her arms, the letter forgotten on her lap, for her girls to come to her. Sybil grinned and rushed to her mother's arms hugging her tightly. Cora chuckled as she held her youngest daughter. Edith was much more sedate and walked over to her mother and sisters. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and giggled as her mother pulled her close.

"Happy Birthday my darling." Cora said with a smile.

Edith grinned back. "Good morning mama." she said.

Mary looked at her sister and scuffed at the girl. "So the freak is another year older? Maybe this year they'll send you away." she sneered at her younger sister.

"Mary Josephine Crawley! That is quite enough." Cora snapped at her daughter. She looked warily at her middle daughter wishing against wish that she wouldn't become upset.

Edith bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. She wouldn't show her sister just how upset she was at the comment. She hated being called a freak. She clenched her teeth together as the room became colder.

Cora, Mary, and Sybil all looked at the fair haired Crawley in equal parts fear, nervousness, and apprehension.

After a few moments of the room becoming colder Mrs. Hughes walked in the room in a panic and went over to the family.

"Your ladyship. Mrs. Patmore was wondering about the pudding for tonight." she said in order to distract Edith.

At the sound of the housekeeper's voice the three family members turned to her in slight shock yet relief as the room temperature went back to normal.

Cora smiled at the housekeeper. "Why don't you take the birthday girl downstairs and she can tell Mrs. Patmore what she wants." she said trying to calm her nerves.

Mrs. Hughes nodded and nodded towards Edith who gave her a weak smile. She turned to her mother and went to apologize but at seeing the slight fear in her eyes her voice caught in her throat and she quickly followed Mrs. Hughes to the kitchen downstairs.

Cora sighed in relief once her daughter was out of the room. She didn't understand why things happened whenever her middle child was upset but it scared her. She didn't know how to handle her. Or even what to do with her. Her mother suggested taking Edith on holiday. But as she thought of what had just happened she wasn't so sure that would be a good idea. Could she keep her daughter happy while in a new place? Cora sighed as she put her mother's letter in her letter.

She turned to her eldest daughter. "Mary I do not ever want to hear that word out of your mouth again. Do you understand me? Especially today on her birthday." she said sternly.

Mary simply rolled her eyes and went back to reading while Sybil bit her lip unsure of what to say or think. Why did weird things happen with her sister? Was Mary right?

While Edith's mother and sisters contemplated what to do with her she stood in the kitchen and told Mrs. Patmore about the mince pies she wanted for her birthday dinner. After she had told the cook Mrs. Hughes took her to her office where she had the girl sit on a soft chair by her desk.

Mrs. Hughes smiled kindly at the girl. "How has you day been?" she asked her.

Edith smiled at the servant. She loved her time with Mrs. Hughes as she was always kind and made her feel special. "Alright. I did some odd things but I did my lessons and played with Sybil a bit." she said.

Mrs. Hughes smiled mischievously at the girl. "Any letters my lady?" she asked her.

Edith frowned and shook her head. "Why would I get a letter? Have you sent me a card?" she asked.

Mrs. Hughes waved her questions off. "Oh nothing dear. Just keep your eyes open love. You never know what could happen. On your birthday no less." she said.

Edith didn't understand what she was talking about but didn't say anything further as the luncheon bell rang. She paled and ran from the room and into the nursery.

While her nanny scolded her lateness Carson walked into the room.

"Nanny. His lordship and her ladyship need Lady Edith in the library." he announced.

Edith sighed in relief from her release before going to the butler and following him into the library.

Standing in front of her parents was a woman about her mother's age with a long cloak and a funny pointy hat on her head.

Edith noticed the redness of her father's face and the way her mother looked ready to scream and faint all at once.

"Mama?" Edith asked unsure of what was going on.

The strange woman turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hello Ms. Crawley. I'm Professor Weasley from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said.

Edith raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! I will update once a week. This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Weasley chuckled at her expression. "Magic my dear. You Edith Crawley are a witch." she said with a smile.

Edith looked affronted at that. A freak she had been called. But a witch? That was a new one.

Robert Crawley wasn't exactly thrilled at this woman's name calling either. "Now listen here my daughter is not some witch. You can leave if you insist on calling my daughter a witch!" he said his temper rising.

Cora put a hand on his arm to calm him down and to steady herself. She wasn't thrilled with her daughter being called a witch but she knew they had to stay calm. "Now before my daughter came down you said that she has been accepted into some school. We've never applied to any for any of our girls." she said.

The professor nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I didn't mean to upset any of you. You see the school I teach at is one for children with special abilities. Children unlike their peers that have special abilities. The children at my school must train to control and better use these abilities. When I said your daughter was a witch I didnt mean the old wrinkly hag of fairy tales. Those don't exsist. But your daughter is a witch. She has magic within her very blood." she explained.

Cora quirked an eyebrow. "Magic? You expect us to believe that my child has magic?" she asked.

The professor looked Cora in the eye. "Mrs. Crawley has anything strange happened when your daughter has been upset? Maybe the windows shook when she was angry. Or the room became colder when she became upset?" she asked and smirked slightly as the Countess's face paled in recognition.

Edith gasped at that. It made sense. It explained the odd things. It made her glad that she now had an explanation and when she thought about it. She knew all along. But by the disbelieving look on her father's face she knew she would need proof.

"Professor please prove that magic exists." she said in a bit of a demand. This woman might be a professor but Edith was still the daughter of an Earl. Did they have such things amongst witches?

The professor smiled and pulled a stick from her robes. She gave it a wave towards Edith and watched as the family was startled by the little birds that flew from the stick and landed in her hair.

Cora seemed to go as white as snow while Robert stuttered. Edith giggled as the birds landed in her hair.

Edith looked at the professor with wide eyes. "Will I be able to do that?" she asked in awe.

The professor chuckled. "After some schooling then you will."

Robert cleared his throat. "Even if my daughter is a well a witch we simply can not allow her to attend your school. We have a reputation to uphold. People look up to us as the Earl and Countess of Grantham. Sending our middle daughter to a school of magic would destroy everything we've worked towards." he said.

The professor sighed. "I understand your worries somewhat. But the wizarding world is kept a secret from your world. Your family can know that she is a witch but to everyone else she would simply be going to either St. Mary's School for the Clinically Insane or Hogwarts Academy for Gifted Children. I will give you a pamphlet on whichever fake school you choose." she said.

Robert looked to his wife for help. He wasn't sure what to do. Should be send his daughter away? He had promised himself he would never send her away. But would going to a school for magic help her? He wasn't so sure what good it would do.

Cora looked to the professor. "She wanted her daughter to stay home. She belonged at Downton with her family. "Professor what would be the harm in not sending her to your school?" she asked.

The professor looked seriously at the parents. "Of your daughter does not go to Hogwarts her magic will manifest and kill her and possibly others. Magic must be controlled properly or your daughter will die by her own hand."

Edith gasped. She really didn't want to die. She looked to her parents hoping that they would allow her to go.

Cora looked wide eyed at her husband while Robert looked at the professor.

"We will send her. How will she get there?" he asked. It was one thing to lose his child to a school for the majority of the year. But to lose her to death? No that would never do.

The professor smiled but before she could answer him Mrs. Hughes entered the room. Carson had told her of the strange visitor and she decided it was time to come clean.

"My Lord. My Lady. If I may I can answer that for you." said the housekeeper.

The three family members looked shocked.

"Mrs. Hughes? Is there something you've neglected to tell us?" Cora asked.

Mrs. Hughes gave a polite nod. "I have kept something from you. While I am not a witch my family is magical. I'm what one calls a squib. In other words I am a non magical born of a magical family."

Robert looked furious. "So you've lied to us?" he asked.

Mrs. Hughes shook her head sternly. "No milord. While I didn't tell you my family history I didn't lie. I cannot preform magic. And I was asked about my family during the interview and what I said I'd correct. My family, all but my sister, do not speak to me. The reason being that I am not a witch."

Cora laid a hand on Robert's arm to calm his temper. "Thank you Mrs. Hughes. Can you help Lady Edith with getting her supplies and going to that school?" she asked her.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at her employer. "Yes milady. It would be my pleasure." she said.

Cora looked back at the professor. "Will that be all?"

The professor smiled. "Of course. Here is her letter with her list." she said handing Cora a thick envelope.

Cora and Robert thanked her before Carson led the professor out.

Cora gave the envelope to Edith and told her to run along and keep it hidden.

Cora then turned to Mrs. Hughes. "Could you leave tomorrow to take her?" she asked. Although she loved her daughter very much and wanted the best for her she was wary about the magic thing.

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Of course milady."

Robert finally spoke up. "How much money will she need?" he asked.

Mrs. Hughes shook her head. "I have an account at the wizarding bank that was set up at my birth. It has enough inside for her to get through all 7 seven years of school with plenty extra for after graduation."

Robert nodded. "That's very thoughtful of you. But I would like to provide for my daughter."

Mrs. Hughes nodded in understanding. "Why doesn't she use my account for her schooling and supplies and you can give her some extra spending money? I honestly have no use for it as it is wizarding money."

Robert nodded. "That will be fine. Cora?"

Cora smiled kindly at Mrs. Hughes. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Mrs. Hughes bowed her head in respect and left.

Robert turned to Cora. "Now how to tell the family." he said.

Cora chuckled dryly. "That shouldn't be too hard."

Edith went to the nursery and hid the envelope under her mattress with a smile on her face. She was so happy that she finally knew why odd things happened around her. She wasn't some freak. She was a witch!

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! I will update once a week. This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	4. Chapter 4

(so sorry for the lateness of this! School and work have caught up with me and have kept me extremely busy. I will post as much as I can.)

After Edith hid the envelope she went in search of Mrs. Hughes. She wanted to know everything she possibly could about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Was there truly a whole world hidden from people like her family? Did they live underground? Or were they hidden in plain sight? Edith couldn't wait to learn everything she could about this whole new world she was now apart of.

She went down the stairs to Mrs. Hughes office and knocked eagerly.

Mrs. Hughes opened the door and smiled at the eager young girl. She had wondered how long before the child would arrive at her door. "Yes my lady?" she asked.

Edith grinned as she bounced on her heels in excitement. "Could you tell me about the magical world?" she asked much to Mrs. Hughes amusement.

"Of course milady. Come on in." she said before stepping aside to allow Edith to walk into the room. She closed the door quietly and motioned to Edith's usual chair.

Edith sat down and waited eagerly for the housekeeper to begin.

Mrs. Hughes opened a drawer on her desk and passed a heavy tome to the young girl. "This is a very important book all about Hogwarts. That's the school you will attend. It's the general knowledge but it is helpful to all first years." she explained.

Edith nodded and she stared in awe at the worn leather cover. She traced the title before opening to the first page. On the inside of the cover was a note. 'To my darling Elsie Hughes Black. With love your father Sirius Black.' Edith gasped at the note and looked up at the housekeeper. "Your name is Black? This is yours? I couldn't possibly read this. I might mess it up." she said all at once.

Mrs. Hughes sighed and gave a sad smile. "Yes my dear. You see the Black's are a pureblood obsessed family. That means that they have magic on both sides of their family for generations. When it was found out that I was a squib my father grew angry and disowned me. He sent me away and because of the family magic I was no longer allowed to call myself a Black. So I use my middle name instead. And my dear I want you to have this book. Think of it as a birthday present." she said with a fond smile on her face.

Edith was saddened that her father would do such a thing. Although she didn't understand what family magic was but she decided to forego those questions for thankfulness at the gift. "Thank you Mrs. Hughes. I'll treasure it always." she said as she looked at the book with excitement.

Mrs. Hughes chuckled and waved off the thanks. "Now how about I tell you a bit about the magical world? You can read your book later." she said.

Edith quickly looked up with a smile on her face. "Yes please Mrs. Hughes!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Hughes smiled. "Well tomorrow I'll be taking you to the most popular shopping district. Diagon Alley. Everyone goes there for school supplies and other necessities. I won't ruin the surprise for you but trust me you'll love it. You saw how the professor was dressed? Well that's how all witches and wizards dress. Wizards are male witches. They are actually quite comfortable and come in all fashions. The pointy hat is worn for certain times in school and for ministry meetings and things like that. The ministry of magic is much like parliament except there is no king or queen. There is an aristocracy though. But while muggleborn aristocrats, witches and wizards born to non magical folk, are held in higher esteem than regular muggleborns they are not considered or treated like wizarding aristocrats." she explained.

Edith listened raptly and looked wide eyed at Mrs. Hughes. She couldn't believe that a whole world with a government and everything was hidden under their noses! It was surreal! But one thing worried her.

"Mrs. Hughes. You said that your family looked down on you for not being magical. Will I be looked down on for coming from a non magical family?" she asked as she bit her lip in worry.

Mrs. Hughes sighed. She wished she didn't have to tell the young girl the truth. She wished she could be sheltered from the bigots but unfortunately she would be exposed to it very soon so she had to know the truth. "Yes my dear. There are people and families that will look down on you but there are also those that will see you as simply one of them. It's not entirely bad. No one will kill you or hurt you because of your lineage. The fact that you are an Earl's daughter will help you immensely put you will be looked down upon. Even tomorrow for the clothes you wear." she said truthfully.

Edith bit her cheek and thought for a moment. "Mrs. Hughes, could we wear robes tomorrow?" she asked quietly. She wanted to enjoy herself tomorrow and not have to worry about people judging her.

Mrs. Hughes furrowed her eyebrows. "I could owl my sister and ask her if she has anything." she said. At the confused look on Edith's face Mrs. Hughes backtracked. "Witches and wizards use owls to send letters back and forth. They are much quicker than the muggle or non magical way. My sister gave me a whistle after I moved away that I could use to to call her personal owl. Now where did I put that?" she wondered out loud looking around her desk.

Edith looked at her in wonder. Owls that delivered letters?! Wow! She half expected to see an owl perched up on a shelf in the office as she looked around.

Mrs. Hughes found the small whistle and walked over to the window. She looked back at Edith and motioned her over to her. "Why don't you use the whistle?" she asked as the child bounced over to the window. She took the whistle. Mrs. Hughes smiled. "I'll open the window and all you need to do is blow into it. An owl will fly over to you shortly. All you need to do is allow him to rest on your shoulder and walk over to my desk." she said before going to her desk to write a note to her sister and asking her for two wizarding robes for their trip tomorrow.

Edith took a deep breath before she blew into the whistle. At first nothing happened. Then in the distance she heard the steady flapping of wings. She grinned as a small tawny owl flew through the window and landed on her shoulder. She giggled as she walked back to the desk and ruffled the owl's feathers much to the bird's delight.

Mrs. Hughes smiled at the sight. "You my dear look like a proper witch." She said.

Edith blushed and watched in awe as Mrs. Hughes took the owl from her and tied the note to the owl's leg.

Mrs. Hughes then let the owl fly back out the window and waited for the owl to return to her. She turned to Edith and smiled. "Why don't you run along now and hide your book in the nursery before getting ready for dinner? I'll let you know what my sister says once I get an answer." she said.

Edith picked up the book and nodded before running to the nursery. She couldn't believe what a great day her birthday was turning out to be.

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	5. Chapter 5

While Edith went to the nursery to hide her new book her parents say in the library with her sisters and grandmother. Robert figured that the earliest they told the family what was going on the better off they would be.

Mary and Sybil sat side by side on the couch while Violet Crawley sat in a straight back chair suspicious as to the lack thereof of her middle granddaughter. She really did love her granddaughter but the child was so strange. All of those odd things that happened around the child confused and even scared her. Was Edith possesed? Or simply freakish? Not that she would ever voice her thoughts to Edith. Especially as she was so young. But that didn't stop the fact that she saw her grandchild a s an unusual child that ought to be locked away.

Robert looked to his wife for help to which she gave a small nod before turning to her family and clearing her throat.

"Now the reason we have asked you here mama is so that we can tell you and the girls at once. As each of you are aware when Edith becomes upset odd things happen around her. Earlier today a woman came here with an invitation for Edith. An invitation to a special school for children like her. Now what I'm about to tell you can not be told to anyone outside this family." she added giving her eldest daughter a stern look. "The odd things that happen around Edith is magic. I know how crazy this all sounds but the woman made birds materialize and fly to Edith. Mrs. Hughes whose from a magical family also confirmed it for us. Edith is a witch. She will go to the special school starting this September." she explained to the flabbergasted family.

Violet looked to her son. She hoped she could knock some sense into at least him. "If this is all true then the asylum is the perfect place for her! Our family will be saved if we send her to be locked away."

Robert glared at his mother. "As much as it pains me that my child is so unlike others and is a witch I will never even think of that as a possibility. Honestly mama she's simply a child!" he exclaimed.

Mary snorted. "She's a freak papa! This just proves it! I think Granny is right. We should send her to the asylum." she said smugly.

Cora sighed in frustration. "Mary how many times to I have to tell you. Your sister is not a freak."

Mary snorted. "You're right. She's a witch!" she said with a condescending tone.

Cora sighed not up to fighting with her eldest daughter. It wasn't like she was exactly wrong. Was she? "Tomorrow Mrs. Hughes will take her to get her supplies. While they do that I'll have the maids make up a room just for Edith. For today you are each expected to be on your best behavior and not make your sister or granddaughter unnecessarily upset." she said sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need a nap." she said before going to her room and lying down.

Violet turned to Robert. "So not only is your daughter a witch but you are allowing one to work for you." she stated.

Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. "No mama. She's not a witch although she is from a magical family." he explained waiting for the explosion he was sure was just about to happen.

Violet huffed. "Good then. Edith will need a guide that will also remind her of where she is from. It would be in your best interest to keep that woman on. If nothing than to be the child's nanny when she is here." she said before excusing herself. She truly did believe that her granddaughter would need someone to help her along in life. Someone that understood her more than her family ever would. But for the moment Violet intended to take a long nap in her own house with some brandy nearby. Make that a lot of brandy nearby.

Robert stared after his mother in shock. He would never understand his mother. She always seemed to surprise him. He turned to his other two daughters. His normal daughters. "Why don't you two run along until the dinner bell." he said pleading with them through his eyes. He needed some space to think.

Mary rolled her eyes and pulled Sybil out of the room before turning to her younger sister. "Now Sybbie darling I think from now on you should stick with me. You know how witches are in those stories. It's only a matter of time before she hurts you." she stated with authority. She would do whatever it took to protect her littlest sister.

Sybil looked upset at her sister. "But Mary I like being with Edith. Maybe we can help her. We can keep her good." she said. Maybe if they tried their hardest they could keep their sister from being like the evil witches in the stories.

Mary huffed and marched to her room. Sybil was far to good for her own good. She would show her just how wicked her sister would be. A small smirked graced her face as she went to her room.

Sybil went to the nursery and grinned at the sight in front of her. There her sister sat on her bed reading a large book. She walked over to her sister's bed and climbed up to sit beside her.

"Hi Edith! Mama and papa told us about that school you're going to. I bet it'll get lonely there." Sybil said.

Edith looked up and grinned. "I'll miss you all but I'll make new friends. And they'll be like me! Oh Sybil it'll be just grand! Look Mrs. Hughes gave me this book. It's all about Hogwarts. There's moving stairs and ghosts and everything!" she rambled excitedly. She couldn't wait to go to school to see everything and to meet everyone!

Sybil nodded and offered a weak smile before ringing for the nanny to start getting her ready for dinner. The dinner bell was due to ring at any moment and she wanted to get it out of the way as she was not fond of constantly changing her clothes throughout the day.

Edith continued to read her book. She gasped and giggled at different parts. She was only a little ways into the book when the nanny entered the room. Edith quickly stashed her new book under her bed before getting ready for dinner as the bell rang.

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner started off awkwardly. Robert and Cora were still unsure about their middle daughter. While Sybil stared at her plate lost in thought. Mary simply smirked at Edith as she waited for her plan to be set in motion.

Edith ignored the tension in the room as well as her sister's smirk. She ate her meal happily. Her mind whirled with all of the information she had learned from her new book. She was ecstatic for the next day. She would get to actually see the whole new world she had found herself to be apart of. She couldn't wait.

Cora decided that the silence was too much for her to bare. "So Edith? Have you enjoyed your birthday thus far?" she asked cautiously.

Edith looked up at her mother with a grin on her face. She ignored how cautious her mother was in her excitement. "It's been great mama! Mrs. Hughes gave me a book that her father have her! It's all about Hogwarts! I can't wait to start school!" she said happily.

Cora smiled at her daughter's infectious joy. Maybe sending her to the magic school wasn't such a bad thing after all. "That's wonderful dear. I'm sure you'll enjoy school." she said.

Edith grinned and nodded. "The school is a castle and there's a lake and there's even a forbidden forest!" she said excitedly.

Robert looked sternly at his daughter. "If it is forbidden you are not to enter it. Is that understood?" he asked her. He hoped he wouldn't upset her. But he couldn't help but feel anxious at the thought of his daughter in a forbidden magical forest.

Edith nodded as her face fell. "I understand papa. I won't go in. I promise." she said.

Cora looked nervously at her daughter. She didn't want anything odd to happen. "So Edith what will you be learning there?" she asked trying to keep her daughter happy.

Edith grinned at her mother. "I'll learn charms, transfiguration, potions, um defense against the dark arts, and flying I think. I haven't read through the whole book yet nor have I read my letter yet." she said.

Mary snorted. "I'm sure you'll enjoy learning how to lure innocent children on a broom." she said with a smirk.

Edith glared at her sister. "That's just in the stories." she said.

Cora sighed. "Mary that's enough." She turned to Carson. "Please have pudding sent up." She said.

Carson nodded and went downstairs where he ran into Mrs. Hughes.

Mrs. Hughes frowned at the pained look on Carson's face. "Mr. Carson has something happened?" she asked. She was worried that Edith had gotten upset and her magic reacted.

Carson composed himself. "Nothing that can't be handled. I'm simply sending the pudding up early." he said.

Mrs. Hughes nodded as he went and told the footmen what to do. She handed a letter to Mr. Carson with instructions to give it to Lady Edith.

Mr. Carson looked at her oddly for a moment before going back to the dining room where the family waited tensely.

After the pudding was served and eaten in silence Mr. Carson gave Edith the letter.

Edith frowned then grinned as she opened it up.

Robert frowned at the thick parchment in his daughter's hand. "Edith dear please read that out loud." he said.

Edith bit her lip before she began to read.

"Dear Lady Edith Crawley, I do hope this letter finds you well. My sister just told me the wonderful news. I'm sure you have many questions about the magical world. And I will be glad to answer each and every one of them in due time. Now I understand that you are concerned about your outing tomorrow and rest assured I can and will help you both out. Tomorrow morning I shall arrive in my sister's office and she will bring you to me. I will bring several robes for you both to try on and whichever fits best you may keep. I will take you both to Diagon Alley and help you with your purchases. Take care and happy birthday little witch! Yours truly, Becky Black Bones." Edith finished the letter and grinned happily. She would get to meet a witch and wear witches robes. She wondered if she would get a pointy hat to go with it.

Robert liked the idea of his daughter having extra help on her trip but he still didn't feel comfortable with his daughter being called a witch. "You'll have to wake up early tomorrow Edith. It wouldn't do to make a possible benefactor wait for you." he said seriously.

Edith nodded. "I will papa." she said with a smile on her face.

Cora smiled and clapped her hand together. "Well then now that tomorrow is taken care of let's go into the library for presents." she exclaimed.

Edith giggled and nodded excitedly before they all got up and went to the library together.

Edith had always been a reader so they often have her her gifts in the library as it was one of her favorite places.

The family gathered together and watched as Edith opened each gift. The evening was wrapping up nicely. Well until Mary handed her little sister a crudely wrapped gift.

Edith frowned at the wrapping before ripping it open. She gasped at the cover of the small book. On the cover was a green skinned, warty, and wicked looking old woman with black robes and a black pointed hat on her head. The title had been inked over and right below the picture was her name.

Edith looked over at her older sister with an unreadable expression on her face. The room grew instantly colder and as Edith stood up with her hands clenched the book tightly the window began to shake.

Mary looked in fear at her younger sister. She hadn't meant to make her sister so mad. She simply had to prove to Sybil how evil their sister would be. Then maybe the family could be saved.

Cora and Robert watched in horror as their middle daughter approached her sister.

Sybil hid behind her father's desk.

Edith reached her sister and glared at her with tears in her eyes. "You're a horrible person Mary Crawley! I hate you!" she screamed.

As Edith screamed the room went black and the candles burst into flames.

Once the room lit up with the flames Edith gasped as she looked around the room. She hadn't meant to do that. She had just been so angry. As she rushed through the room her family simply sat their stunned.

The flames were easily taken out by Carson who as usual was quick to act.

Robert rounded on his eldest daughter. "Was that necessary?" he asked angrily.

Mary looked down at her lap. "She's not a good person. She's a witch!" she exclaimed looking up at her father.

Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. "To your room. Sybil you to. Go sleep with Mary in her room." he said.

After the girls left the room and Carson was excused Robert turned to Cora. "Are we doing the right thing? By sending her away to learn magic?" he asked her.

Cora sighed. "I wish I knew."

They went to bed exhausted from the day's events. If only they knew what the right thing to do was.

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Edith woke up early. She wiped her eyes as she got her bearings. At first she was happy as it was the day she would get to go to Diagon Alley. But then she recalled the evening before and the cruel gift she had received from her own sister. She couldn't believe that Mary could be so cruel to her. But she had been and that made Edith's blood boil.

Fortunately Mrs. Hughes was on her way to the nursery to get Edith when she started to become angry. At the drop in temperature Mrs. Hughes rushed to the child's side and gave her a tight hug.

"Shh it's alright love." she said in an attempt to calm her down.

Once Edith settled down and her room turned warm again she turned to Mrs. Hughes and smiled. "Is it time to go yet?" she asked excitedly.

Mrs. Hughes chuckled. "My sister has just arrived with some very pretty robes for you to try on." she said.

Edith grinned and jumped out of her bed ready to rush downstairs. But she was stopped when a tall and slightly younger version of Mrs. Hughes entered the room. The woman wore a set of long dark green robes set off with a set of pearls around her neck and a pointy black hat on her head. Edith could just make out the high collar of her green cream dress under her robes.

Mrs. Hughes rolled her eyes at her sister's impatience. "Lady Edith this is my sister Becky." she introduced. "Becky this is Edith."

Becky nearly squealed in excitement as she kneeled down to be at her level. She looked the child up and down and smiled fondly at her. "You my dear could pass as a Weasley with that red hair of yours. Although it does have a nice soft blonde to it. Oh darling you looked absolutely adorable." She exclaimed.

Edith blushed at the compliment. She liked Mrs. Hughes sister. She seemed like a very nice lady and not stern like she had imagined her to be.

Becky smiled. "You may call me Aunt Becky as that is what witches and wizards call elders that are not related to them but are close to them. I my dear will be your benefactor in the wizarding world so you may address me as your Aunt and my husband as your Uncle." She explained.

Edith nodded in understanding. She was so glad that she would have someone there to watch out for her while she was in the wizarding world. She looked at the small bag in Becky's hand and wondered if that was where the robes were.

Becky noticed where she was looking and smiled as she pulled out some doll sized clothing. She laid them on the bed and waved her wand over them.

Edith watched amazed as the tiny robes grew in size. Edith looked at the robes in awe. She couldn't believe that they had grown with a wave of a wand. It was incredible and she couldn't wait to learn how to do that.

Becky chuckled and picked up a light green set of robes and held them up to Edith. "Those would look nice on you. Do you have any cream or white dresses?" she asked her.

Edith nodded and pulled out several dresses from her closet. She handed them to Becky and watched as she matched each one up to the green robes.

Becky handed all but one cream dress back to Edith to put up and smiled. "Yes this will do nicely. Now I didn't bring any shoes with me as I don't believe that I have any that would fit you but as long as you have a black pair of shoes you should be fine."

Edith nodded and fetched her nicest pair of black shoes. She looked back at the bed and frowned. "Where are the hats?" she asked.

Becky chuckled. "I left a hat and a set of robes for Elsie but children do not wear hats until they are finished with their first year of school. But I do have some nice feathers and ribbons I can put in your hair." she said with a smile.

Edith nodded in understanding. She once again wondered how many things she would need to learn to for in with her new world.

Becky smiled. "Well we shall leave you to get dressed. I'll wait outside your door and when you are ready then simply call for me dear." she said.

Edith bit her lip nervously. "I usually have a maid dress me." she said.

Becky chuckled. "So do I my dear. I had nearly forgotten that you are an aristocrat. Elsie here can help you then I'll get your robes and hair done." she said before leaving the room to wait.

Mrs. Hughes got her dressed quickly and opened the door for Becky.

Becky smiled at the child and helped her in her robes. After she fastened them she then put her hair into two French braids and tied them with light green ribbons and put black feathers throughout them. She frowned before changing the feathers to cream ones to match her outfit.

Becky turned Edith around and appraised her handy work. "You my dear look like a proper little witch." She said with a smile.

Edith grinned. "Thank you Aunt Becky." she said.

Becky chuckled. "Let's go show my sister then get going. Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked her.

Edith shook her head. "No. I usually eat breakfast with my sister but she's not up yet. But papa probably is."

Becky nodded and thought for a moment. "Why don't you see if you can eat with your papa then meet me in Elsie's office. We shall leave from there." she said.

Edith smiled and nodded before going towards the dining room. She was slightly nervous as to her papa's reaction. She wasn't sure how he really felt about her being a witch. How would he react to her wearing robes? She just want sure.

She took a deep breath and entered the dining room. Luckily only her papa was up and her sister was still in her room. "Papa?" she said as she approached him.

Robert put down the paper he had been reading and looked over at his daughter. At first he was shocked at her appearance. He had never seen robes like the ones she wore before. But if he was to be honest with himself she looked beautiful. "Are you leaving dear?" he asked her.

Edith shook her head. "Not yet. I was wondering since Sybil is asleep could I eat with you? I have to go soon." she said nervously. Would her father want to eat with her?

Robert smiled. "Of course dear. Why don't you sit in Mary's seat. She won't be up for a while yet. Although after you eat I would like you to go see your mother. Alright?" he asked.

Edith nodded and smiled. "Alright papa." She said before sitting down in her sister's usual spot. She smiled as Carson placed a bowl of porridge and some toast in front of her.

Robert watched as his daughter ate her breakfast. She grew up so fast and he had missed so much of it with being in the war. But now that he was back his little girl was going away. It saddened him to know that she would once again miss more of her life. But he was glad that she was going to a school that would help her control the odd things. Or really her magic.

Once Edith was finished with her breakfast Robert handed her several pounds. "This my dear is to be used as extra spending money. Also for your lunch but I expect you home for supper. Understood?" he asked her.

Edith nodded as she took the money with a smile. "I understand papa. Thank you." she said before giving his cheek a peck before going up to her mother's room.

As Edith left the dinning room she passed Mary who muttered 'freak' on her way past her younger sister. Edith ignored the comment as she went to see her mother.

Once she reached her mother's door she knocked lightly only to here her mother call for her to enter the room.

Cora smiled at the sight of her daughter in her pretty robes. She had never seen anyone dressed quite like her daughter was. But it was a nice different. Her middle daughter truly did look pretty all done up. "Are you leaving already?" she asked her.

Edith smiled and nodded as she sat beside her mother on the bed. "Yes mama. Mrs. Hughes's sister has arrived to take us both to Diagon Alley to go shopping. Do you like my robes mama?" she asked her hoping for her mother's praise.

Cora smiled. "They are very nice dear. Although they are a bit odd." she said. "Now you behave yourself and do as you're told. And don't forget to have fun dear." she said with a smile.

Edith nodded slightly upset that her mother thought her robes looked odd. She thought they were very pretty and elegant. But she kept a smile on her face as she hugged her mother and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Cora hugged her back and smiled. "Have a good day. I love you." she said.

Edith smiled and left her mother's room. She knew her mother loved her but sometimes she just wasn't sure.

Edith walked to Mrs. Hughes office and knocked on the door excitedly.

(All Harry Potter recognizable things and people belong to JK Rowling. All Downton Abbey recognizable things and people belong to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review! This starts in 1903 the year after the Boer War.)


End file.
